


this is not a fanfic

by the_bestiel_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bestiel_destiel/pseuds/the_bestiel_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an intro to this account, essentially</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a fanfic

Hi there! I've read a lot of destiel fic. It helped me through hard times, and though at this point I feel although canon is just queerbaiting, I've still got a library's worth of fanfiction in my mind- as well as really strong opinions about what constitutes a good fic. So, I'm going to go through everything I've read on this site, which is going to be quite a lot, and bookmark it here with reviews. That's my intent with this account- and eventually I'm hoping to post audio reviews as well, on both tumblr and youtube.


End file.
